SPR, Karaoke, WHAT?
by xFrozenXHeartx
Summary: The SPR team goes to karaoke for a break after a tough case. What surprising information will they find out there?


**Disclaimer: I do not own Ghost Hunt. **

**A/N: This takes place after Naru goes back to England. R&R please **** Some of the song lyrics were created by me. (Think about 'At the Beginning' from Anastasia when you get to the singing. That's the background music I based the song on. However it's not a duet and it is shorter. Also it's kinda corny and really bad :P) **

**Karaoke + SPR = WHAT?**

Regular Text

**Mai singing**

_Thoughts/Time Change_

_**Gene talking in Naru's mind**_

SPR just finished another case after 2 weeks. Sure they have been on tough cases before, but this one was relentless. It was at an asylum that had ghosts possessing psychics and transporting them into an underground tunnel where they were dissected alive like lab rats. After countless exorcisms, the SPR team finally managed to eliminate the ghosts. Weary and tired, the gang finally left the horrid asylum.

_The next day…_

"Oh come on Naru! That last case was horrible! Can't we have the day off?" Mai whined. She was not in the mood to work today. Getting home to her apartment at 11:00 and then coming into work for 7:00 was down right ridiculous to the girl. Adding the fact that she once again came in late didn't help either. _Stupid workaholic._

"I do not pay you to slack off, Mai. Now stop complaining. By the way, tea." Naru shot back before walking back into his cave as Mai referred it as.

"Hmph!" Mai sighed and went to the kitchenette to make his majesty his precious tea. She turned on the kettle and waited for the water to boil. Right as she was about to pour the tea, the SPR door opened to reveal Ayako and Bou-san. _He can wait for his stupid tea_ thought Mai.

"Jou-chan!" Bou-san yelled and lunged himself at Mai. Mai almost fell over from the impact.

"Can't….breath! Bou….san!" Mai gasped out.

THWACK! Ayako hit Bou-san with her purse. Mai inhaled the wonderful air.

"OW WHAT WAS THAT FOR YOU OLD HAG?" Bou-san yelled.

"YOU IDIOT, SHE COULDN'T BREATH!" Ayako yelled back. Before the argument could continue John walked in. _Right in the nick of time_ Mai thought.

"Now guys, it's not good to fight." John said while trying to break up the fight. Both adults just hmphed and sat on the couch. Mai smiled. They could be worse than children sometimes!

"So what are you guys doing here so early? Especially after that last case. Oh and where's Masako?" Mai asked.

"Well I had some free time so I thought I would stop over. Masako is busy filming so she can't come in for the next week." Ayako said. John nodded in agreement.

"Bet she has no life. After all, who would want an old hag?" Bou-san muttered under his breath.

"What was that Monk?" Ayako hissed, preparing her purse. But before they could even start, Naru's door slammed open. An ominous aura was emitted around Naru and if looks could kill, the members residing in the lounge would most surely be dead.

"This is not a café nor a coffee shop. If you are not going to be quiet or do anything productive then get out." Naru said coldly. He then turned to Mai. She flinched at his look. "And where's my tea?" Mai fumed.

"Aye aye, captain." Mai stood up and saluted to Naru before marching into the kitchenette to reheat the kettle. Naru sighed. _Why do these idiots have to hang out here all the time?_ He sighed again before going back to his office. Shortly after, Mai came out with a tray of tea. "Tea guys?" They all nodded and took a cup. Mai then made her way to Lin's office.

"Here's some tea Lin-san." Mai said.

"Thank you Taniyama-san." Lin looked up for a moment before he continued to type on his laptop. _Hmmm I wonder what Lin-san always types on there. Oh well I better get this tea to Naru._ Lin watched as the girl left his office, slightly smirking to himself. He guessed what she was thinking and had to laugh. _You'll find out soon._

Mai entered Naru's cave with a steaming hot cup of tea. She set the cup on his desk and stood there, waiting for a thank you. Silence. Mai's face turned red out of anger and she quickly spun on her heel. Stomping away, Naru could hear her muttering comments like 'Narcissistic jerk' and 'A thank you would be nice. Geez no manners.' He smirked at that. He may not show it, but he has grown fond of his short little assistant. He sipped on the tea Mai made. Only her tea could satisfy him.

Back out in the lounge, Bou-san, John, and Ayako were laughing when Mai came out. Judging by her face, she didn't get the 'thank you' she wanted. But that was to be expected. It was Naru they were talking about. The Naru who was apparently the famous Oliver Davis that Bou-san admired. When he found out he almost passed out from shock and embarrassment.

"So guys, what do you want to do today?" Mai asked. She only had to work until 4 today so why not hang out with the people she considered family?

"I don't have any plans. And neither does John and Bou-san." Ayako said. "Any ideas?"

"I have one! Why don't we go to the mall where we could get shoes and purses and get our nails done!" a certain Yasuhara who just so happened to come in that moment said. Everyone looked at him before cracking up. "Oh come on guys, it would be fun!"

"Not a chance!" Bou-san said. Going girl shopping would terrify the poor monk.

The SPR door opened again revealing a bubbly and smiling Madoka. "Hey everyone! How's it going?" cheered Madoka.

"Madoka!" Mai ran and hugged her. It has been a while since they last saw each other. A door creaked open revealing a smug looking Naru.

"Well come out here and say hello Noll. I taught you better than that." Madoka scolded. Naru scowled and made his way into the lounge.

"Hello Madoka. What brings you here?" Naru said bluntly.

"Always getting to business. Lighten up a little." Madoka stuck her tongue out. The gang doubled over laughing, except for Naru of course. "Anyway…." Madoka continued, " I heard that you guys recently had a tough case. I think you guys deserve a break!" she smiled slyly. Naru frowned at that. _Lin, when I get my hands on you…_

"We were just discussing that Madoka!" Mai cried out. "So do you have any good ideas?" Madoka's eyes sparkled.

"Well…. I may have one," she said. Naru shuddered at the face Madoka was making. He knew her long enough to know what that face meant.

_Later that day…_

And that's how he ended up getting dragged to karaoke. Lin surprisingly went willingly. _Of course since Madoka was going _Naru thought. So hear he was sitting next to Mai and Lin. The others were partying and extremely loud. _What a pain._

_**Oh lighten up little brother. **_

_Don't tell me that, Gene. You know I can't stand parties._

_**But parties are fun Noll. And Mai-chan's there next to you. **_

_Shut up, Gene. What did you want anyway. _

_**Just for you to lighten up, have some fun. Oh the usual. Oops I better go now. Mai-chan is going to sing. **_

Naru didn't even notice Mai get up. He took a moment to look at her too. She was wearing a black tank with silver and blue swirls along with a light blue scarf. Her black skinny jeans and flats went along great with her outfit. _Gosh she looks stunning._ He shook his head and focused on her, not noticing a certain Lin and Madoka smirking from the other bench. She was about to sing.

"Sing this song Mai!" Madoka pressed a few buttons. The music started and everyone's eyes fell on her. Mai blushed, but began to sing.

**Black and white, they're totally different**

**Sun and earth, so far apart**

**But here we are, together again**

**After you bid me adieu**

**No one told me you were coming back**

**You don't know what I felt when I saw you again**

**And now we're here, together again**

**After all we've been through**

"Wow Mai sings really good." Bou-san whispered. All the girls shushed him. Naru was looking at her with awe in his eyes, but he tried to remain impassive.

**And we're so different but we stay together**

**You're so dull and I'm so cheery**

**Together we go hand in hand**

**On this wonderful journey**

**I'll be there when you need saving**

**I'll be there when love comes through**

**At the end of this wonderful journey**

**I'll always be there with you.**

**We were strangers, who met by chance**

**And it was fate how we connected too**

**Now here we stand, side by side**

**Like the moon and the stars**

**And we're so different but we stay together**

**Love has managed to keep us together**

**Love is something we have in common**

**On this wonderful journey**

**I'll be there to come and save you**

**I'll be there to comfort you**

**I'll be there forever and ever**

**At the beginning with you.**

Mai finished the end chord and everyone clapped. Bou-san and Yasuhara whistled. Lin, Madoka, and Ayako clapped. However what came next was very unexpected to the onlookers. Naru went on stage and put his lips on Mai. They stayed like that for what seemed to be forever and then broke apart.

…

"WHAT?" everyone but Lin and Madoka yelled.

"What?" Naru asked incredulously, giving the members a death glare.

"You just kissed Mai, and you're asking us what? What the heck is going on?" Bou-san pointed an accusing finger at Naru. Mai blushed and Naru smirked.

"Mai and I have been going out for two weeks now." Naru said nonchalantly. The SPR crew looked like fish out of water. Lin and Madoka just smiled. They knew two weeks ago that they hooked up, but they knew it would be more fun to see the reactions of the rest of the crew when they found out, especially in an odd manner. Lin and Madoka came up with this plan because they knew Naru wouldn't be able to resist kissing Mai after that song.

The gang swarmed Mai and Naru, shooting out questions and cheers and comments. Bou-san's big brother mode kicked in and so did Ayako's mother mode. _This is going to be a long night_ both sighed.


End file.
